The molecule 6-cyclohexyl-1-hydroxy-4-methylpyridin-2(1H)-one, also known as Ciclopirox, is a commercially available antifungal agent as an olamine salt. Ciclopirox olamine has been used to treat superficial mycoses and Tinea versicolor following topical application to the skin. Following enteral administration, ciclopirox undergoes significant first-pass effect resulting in low oral bioavailability. The oral route of administration is also associated with gastrointestinal toxicities observed in animals and humans limiting its benefit in animal and human health applications. Ciclopirox olamine has poor solubility, limiting opportunities to deliver the antifungal agent via parenteral administration of suitably potent solutions and suspensions. As such, it would be beneficial to configure ciclopirox for improved water solubility in order to deliver the drug by parenteral routes of administration.